We've Only Just Begun
by thamadhatter
Summary: A fic for my secret santa. Hope you enjoy.


_**We've Only Just Begun**_

 _It's the fire in the eyes, the lines on the hand_

 _It's the things you understand_

 _Permanent ties from which you once ran_

 _That's the measure of a man_

It's the fire in his eyes, the lines on his hands both heavy and weighed down with fatigue but satisfaction. He had worked the land for months now and the seeds he'd sow grew and took shape into beautiful crops. He remembered a time when he could not even look at the half-started plot without tears welling up in his eyes with grief for Glenn his beloved brother in arms and post-apocalyptic life. He had made a promise to himself and to Maggie Greene Rhee that after the war was won his next battle would be that small plot of land. A beautiful garden to feed the people in memory of a friend who fought off zombies and bad guys to help get food and supplies for others. It seemed fitting. It had taken time years in fact before he finally built up to it. Now they had finally recovered from war and in what everyone had dubbed their 'Reconstruction Era'. Now was the time to restore life for the future. He looked forward to one day Hershel Glenn Rhee visiting and helping to grow out this modest plot to even more. While he remained deep in thought admiring his work she came upon him – a presence he often felt from yards away. She took his hand; his rough aching callouses felt sudden relief with her warm soft touch. She then brought his strong hand to her lips and kissed it with a light deliberate peck. He returned the favor with a kiss to hers.

"It's beautiful. You've done Glenn proud and Hershel too."

"I hope so everyone chipped in so Maggie's visit today is going to be very special."

"That's sweet and all but..."

"Michonne…but what? I've spread the word everyone knows not pick from it yet." Rick cocked his head to the side and eyed Michonne as he awaited an answer.

"Way to keep the 'community' in the community garden." She ribbed.

"It is a community thang I just want Maggie and baby Hershel to be the first to pick from the garden."

"Well then you better watch out for Jude. She's been eyeing those ripe tomatoes for a while now."

"Hmm. I can relate I've been eyeing a few things myself." He looked her up and down in her tight white tank top and black cut-off shorts – her attempt at pajamas during the warmer days of spring. He pulled her flush against him and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She playfully pawed her way out of his grasp.

"Let's go inside and wash you up. You taste like dirt."

"Is that, right?" He teased and then stole another kiss this one quick.

Michonne moved into a defensive stance as they played a game of chicken each waiting on the other one to move. As usual Rick gave in and moved first.

"I always win." She quipped.

"That's what you think. The kids won't be up for another hour. So, if that offer to clean me up still stands." A playful grin spread across his face.

Michonne shook her head just happy with the fact that she won. As they made their way to the house they stopped midway to take just one more glance at the beautiful results of their community's efforts and the glow from the rising sun in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick propped Michonne on the bathroom counter as they gave each other feverish kisses. Michonne moaned as Rick bit her plump bottom lip. She returned the intensity by grabbing his curls to guide him deeper into their kisses. Their tongues ran slow sensual laps around each other and filled the air with sounds of rushed breathes and wet lip smacks. Rick used his hands to grab a handful of Michonne's round firm ass and positioned her so that her aroused and exposed heat was in line with his rock hard erection. She grabbed his member and stroked it from shaft to head until his head dripped pre-cum. He sucked on her neck and moaned as he could feel him jerking with excitement in her hands. Just when it started to become unbearable he returned the torturous pleasure and used two of her figures on her sensitive button causing her to dip her head back and sigh with pleasure. He fingered her loving the sounds and the sticky feels of her wetness. He knew once when she tightened her grip like a vice on his curls she was close to climaxing all over his fingers. He decided to bring her to the brink and watch her fall as she became quick putty in his hands. He loved the way she mouthed inaudible curse words and licked her lips dry like she just had the tastiest meal. Before she could even completely come down from her orgasmic high he plunged his now aching member into her throbbing center. They both felt a heaviness to their cores as he tightened his grip on her ass to move her back and forth coming together and apart as his plunged into her and pulled her in letting the impact linger for a second before slowly pulling out almost to the hilt and then repeating the action over and over again as they built up momentum. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down and helped her place her a hand on his sweaty chiseled chest for some resistance. Michonne pulled Rick's eyes away from her chest made him look into her eyes which grew heavy with pleasure and watch her lick her finger and then used it to rub her clit. Rick shook his head as she knew exactly what that sight of her face contorting as she pleasured herself while he was buried deep inside did to him. He swiveled his hips now with each stroke causing Michonne to lose her one handed grip on his slippery chest and brace herself. Michonne felt like she was levitating as her ass moved more and more off the counter. Rick watched her face as he stroked her pussy faster and faster knowing the end was near they locked eyes as he pumped into her with desperate pace. She came soaking his already slick member so much it slipped out. Rick quickly recovered and went back in for a few more pumps but knowing he wouldn't last long as he watched Michonne's face fill with ecstasy for the second time. He came hard grabbing onto her ass again his member buried balls deep into her pulsating center. They both came down slowly as Michonne grabbed the towel next to the counter thankful she didn't knock it off and patted his forehead and wet curls dry. Rick pulled out of her in a slow torturous pace as he contemplated asking her if she wanted to go another round. Their bodies drench in sweat defeating the purpose of their shower. She turned on the shower once again and they made out under the spray of heat and stream. After another quick shower they both stepped out into their bedroom to begin their day. Rick still felt a little rumbustious not wanting to let their last moments together go.

"What are you doing? Can't we hang here a few more minutes?" Rick pouted as he watched Michonne dress for the day.

"Rick, you know we can't. Jude is still in her lock picking phase."

Rick shook his head wondering how that's even a thing.

"Who taught Jude how to pick locks again?"

"You know who."

He rolled his eyes as he thought of their stealthy friend Jesus who interrupted their first night together what seemed like many moons ago.

Michonne leaned in and gave Rick a peck on the lips leaving him wanting more.

"Don't worry this will pass soon. She'll be onto the next thing that girl is a quick study." She said as she threw him a pair of his tattered jeans to put on.

Rick swung his legs around the bed to put on his jeans. Both of their ears perked up at the small sounds of the tumblers of their lock beginning to shift back and forth. They both moved to the door Rick dressed from the waist down and Michonne in her orange tank and light blue denim pants just as Judith opened the door. She looked up at them wide eyed being caught in the act with her lock picking tools of hair pins, paper clips and a battered card key.

"Good morning mommy and daddy. Carl told me to come get you."

"Did he now? Why don't you pick some other locks I think you have this one down." Michonne teased with a smile on her face.

"Yeah like the ones at the community pantry we're out of peanut butter." Rick huffed as he picked up Judith and gave her a wet kiss at her cheek that made her giggle and they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _You've come full circle, now you're home_

 _Without the gold, without the chrome_

 _And this is where you've always been_

 _You had to lose so you could win_

Michonne stood in awe her arms folded as she watched Carl finish up his breakfast spread. She still couldn't believe how adept he had gotten in the kitchen since his time at the Hilltop. She'd be jealous if she didn't enjoy his cooking so much. She ruffled his hair after he turned off the burners and set the table.

"I still can't believe how much of a wiz you are in the kitchen."

"Michonne, don't be mad. If you hadn't taught me your signature scramble egg I'd wouldn't be as good as I am now."

She smiled and took a piece of his perfectly crisp bacon out of Rick's hand to his obvious disapproval.

"Yeah and don't you forget that kiddo."

Judith sat at the table anxiously as she envied her parents who both could reach the counter and take pieces of bacon with ease.

"Don't worry Judy I saved the best slices for you." Carl said after he witnessed his perturbed little sister.

They ate their breakfast as a family. Enjoying the crispy bacon, flaky biscuits and of course the fluffy scramble eggs Carl made.

"Well, I guess since you're using my egg recipe your dad has the dishes."

Carl and Judith both giggled at Michonne's statement while Rick gave a fake pout of disapproval.

"Well if Carl learned eggs from you he learned hard manual labor from me." Rick quipped as took everyone's empty dish and made his way to the sink to create suds he planned on throwing at all of them.

Michonne couldn't help but inhale and exhale at this display of family togetherness. It had been some time since Carl had visited and they were all together. No better time than a harvest where she could see all the love and energy she put into the family bloom into this lovely early morning display she felt not only blessed to witness but to be play an integral role within it.

Carl who had grown into a young dependable and now clearly independent man in front of her very eyes and Judith who had hit a precocious and exploratory age which made her smile just thinking about it. This modest life without art galleries and fancy clothes something she cherished more than any prized possession she once held…the normality and love after everything she had gone through she felt gifted to be able to accept it with open arms despite her often heavy heart. She realized then it was because of her heavy heart that she was able to love so deep and hard. Michonne found herself smiling like a goofball and taken out of her thought after being hit in the cheek with a soapy suds courtesy of the love of her life.

"Hey watch it Grimes!" She shot back at Rick as he looked way too proud of himself for nailing the usually quick Michonne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Back on the beat, back to the start_

 _Trust in your heart_

 _That's the measure of a man_

Carl watched proud of his parents as they led first Maggie and with one year old newly walking Hershel Jr. to pick vegetables from the garden followed by the rest of the community. They took the crops off to make a special dish for the upcoming dinner this evening. He remembered the hurt in everyone eyes' including his own after witnessing the deaths of Glenn and Abe followed by the harassment of the now dead Negan. He couldn't help but look at the difference. He now felt like a man himself after nearly a year of independence at the Hilltop learning everything from baking to masonry. He felt like a full man at the Hilltop until he came back home and saw the love between his dad and Michonne – who he viewed a mother, friend and confidant. He knew their plans to one day settle down after a few more years of peace and reconstruction at an ever rebuilding ASZ. Michonne urged him to go and pluck the last crops from the garden that happened to be one of the tomatoes he knew Judy was eyeing. He thought about what it would mean for a new start for not only them but a beginning for him. He'd seen his father falter and fly all the while following his heart the whole way through. He realized as a now man himself he'd have to do the same thing and soon. Especially after Michonne had sat him down not but an hour ago to share the news of her pregnancy with him. A secret she shared with him while ruffling his hair and telling him he'd was the first person she told since the test including his own father. She'd had shared this news with him with tears in her eyes at this new start of their finally stable and happy family. She shared with him everything including how she knew because she felt this same way while pregnant with her loving son Andre. He couldn't help but smile at them after he picked the last crops and they looked on with while holding each other tight and Judy wide eyed and wrapped around Rick's leg. He handed the basket of crops to his father.

"What's that goofy grin about Carl?" Rick asked.

"You'll find out soon." Carl said while giving Michonne a quick wink to her dismay and making his way into the house to wash his hands.

"What's that all about?" Rick said looking at Michonne with his head titled and Judith looking up at Michonne mimicking the same gesture to her as well.

Carl figured he'd tell his parents about his plans to become a recruiter some time tomorrow.

 **The End**

 **LYRICS:** **"Measure of a Man" As sung by Elton John from Rocky V soundtrack**


End file.
